Gunner
How Gunner joined the Tourney Gunner Jensen is highly dangerous, as well as formally educated as an chemical engineer. It's implied in the first film that he has had an ongoing issue with substance abuse and is generally a loose cannon in both films. He's crass and vulgar. He's got some light hand to hand training and carries a large bowie knife, a Milkor MGL multi-shot grenade launcher and at times a generic automatic weapon. Though listed as a sniper on both official film websites, he's not often seen using this informed attribute. Jensen views himself as a viking of the modern age. On an assignment to rescue Earth Kingdom hostages, Gunner's exploits catch the eye of General Fong, who seeks to use Gunner for his own personal gain. How to unlock *Kill 180 Smash Run enemies with Hale Caesar. *Play 2515 matches For both methods, you must fight Gunner at the Nepal Base. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Gunner by wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him for 600 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Gunner, wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the highly dangerous Swedish gunner of the Expendables, Gunner Jensen!" He will be seen left of Smellerbee, right of Wrex and below Benn Beckman. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a Heckler & Koch UMP. After the announcer calls his name Gunner fires the UM right to left as the camera zooms, then says "Who am I gonna pick on?" Special Moves M1911A1 (Neutral) Gunner fires his M1911A1 pistol at the opponent. He'll need to reload after fifteen rounds. UMP (Side) Gunner fires ten shots from his Heckler & Koch UMP at the opponent. Grenade Upper (Up) Gunner jumps into the air with an uppercut, then drops a grenade on the opponent. M79 (Down) Gunner fires a grenade from his M79 grenade launcher saying "Warning shot!". Pummel Shootout (Hyper Smash) Gunner gives two hard punches to the opponent. If he hits, he follows by doing a kick to the face, then a punch to the jaw, then a punch to the chest, then a spin kick, then fires his M1911A1 seven times at the opponent. Iron Shooter (Final Smash) Gunner pulls out an NSV heavy machine gun, then fires a barrage of bullets at the opponent. He will throw it away after fifty rounds. Victory Animations #Gunner shoots a bird out of the air and says "What about me? My favorite Swedish dinner would be, baby seal, and whale ass, in the summer." #Gunner gives a hard punch, then spins his M1911A1 and says "Anybody wanna bone to pick?" #Gunner twirls his UMP and fires it four times, then lunges forward saying "Just another day in the damn office." On-Screen Appearance Gunner jumps out of a pickup truck and says "Yeah, there's some right here!" Trivia *Gunner's rival is an Earth Kingdom general, in his case, General Fong. *Gunner Jensen shares his English voice actor with Ivan Drago. *Gunner Jensen shares his Japanese voice actor with Ozai, Solid Snake, Dr. Peace, James T. Kirk, Tadakatsu, Two-Face, Seth, Marshall D. Teach, Spawn, Gordon, Samurai Goroh, Punisher, Zankuro Minazuki, Ardeth Bay, Rai-Dei the Blade, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, He-Man, Dr. Stanley Goodspeed, War Machine, and Private Trip. *Gunner Jensen shares his French voice actor with Akuma Shogun and Darunia. *Gunner Jensen shares his German voice actor with Ivan Drago, John "Soap" MacTavish, Alexander Anderson and Oso. *Gunner Jensen shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Buzzar and Mung Daal. Category:The Expendables characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters